Yuri's notebook
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri has a notebook given by Gwendal as Christmas present. But what he didn't know is that he should be really careful on what he's writing in it. One-shot. Yuuram.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Today we see a Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King, studying by himself......Wait!?! Studying!?! Let's get a closer look........

Yuri was sitting on one of the chairs in the library, holding a thick history book. But if you look closely, you can see him holding a notebook within the book. A furry black animal designed notebook.

"_Wow, I never thought that notebooks are __**this**__ useful. Thanks Gwendal for the Christmas gift. But seriously, I thought he could give five 3-feet tall paper work to sign." _Yuri thought to himself.

He was writing, doodling and scribbling on his black notebook, he did whatever he wanted to do with the black notebook. Even waste the papers!

"_Good thing Gunter's not here...."_ He thought once more.

The thick history book was just an alibi so that he can stay in the library, "Wolfram-free". Wolfram never let Yuri out of his sight but.... he saw the determination on his fiancé's face when he begged for a day of privacy, so..... he let this one pass. But with his stubborn attitude, who knows what could happen.

Now that he was done scribbling on the notebook, he was wondering where Gunter had disappeared to...

_"He would never be late in our study sessions. I wonder what happened to him...."_ Yuri looked at out the window. He tried to imagine what could have happened to the lilac-haired adviser.

This is what his imagination managed to come up with:

Particularly two rooms away.....Gunter and Gwendal's magic powers were being drained by lady Anissina's new invention (1). They were strapped into the chairs, there was a metal helmet strapped onto their heads and they looked like they were electricuted.

"Oh honestly, I know that you two can do better than that...." Anissina shook her head, eyes closed.

"Anissina, we had enough, we've been strapped to this thing for 5 hours, can we at least have a break?!"

"No!" She replied sharply.

She then turned to Gwendal and said:

"I think Gwendal can.....but you stay."

She unstrapped Gwendal from his seat.

"Anissina....have mercy...." He pleaded.

"Shut up Gunter, since you still** can **speak then it means that you still have energy left in you. So gather all that energy and start charging in into my batteries!"She commanded while helping her _other _guinea pig to sit on the _more_ comfortable chair near the laboratory table.

Gunter sighed and did his best to do what he was told. He can't get his mind off missing a study session with Yuri; he felt that it was a severe punishment from Shinou but....even though how much he wanted to be with him, he just can't.

* * *

Yuri chuckled at the thought and began jotting it down on the notebook. Little did he know that it was exactly what is happening 2 rooms away from the library! Yuri wrote down the things that went on his mind. He even wrote down his secrets in it! It was a bad idea since some of them were embarrassing and some are hilarious! He was fully aware of this but... he believed that no one will ever try to read his notebook, since it is full of nonsense. But his suspicions are wrong..... To make things worse, he even wrote there his most valuable secret!

You can find this secret in the middle part of the notebook. Since the notebook is quite thick, it is almost impossible to find the middle part of the notebook. This secret is very old one, yet he still didn't have the guts to reveal it to the special person in his life, on this he can admit that he is a wimp. He read it again then pondered on how and when is he going to tell, for him it seemed like forever..............

Unfortunately for him, forever seemed like a few minutes away because just after 2 minutes of pondering, his blond fiancé, Wolfram, went crashing through the doors. You can tell the he was really annoyed.

"Yuri, what is so important that you wanted me to stay outside even though Gunter is obviously not here? And what does it make it so important that you want it to keep it all to yourself?"

Yuri quickly placed the history book on the table with the notebook **widely** opened; he nervously gulped and didn't reply.

This made Wolfram suspicious and he raised his left eyebrow. Then the thought of Yuri cheating on him flashed to his mind, he banged his hands on the table, it was so hard that the books and notebook rise a little.

This once more made Yuri nervously gulped, he knew that Wolfram was angry, really angry.

"Tell me the truth....." Wolfram started, he tilted his head and there was a dark aura surrounding him.

Yuri was about to run away when Wolfram got hold of his arm and raised his head up and shouted:

"YURI, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, YOU WIMP?!!!"

"Wolfram, I wasn't cheating on you! So can you please release me already?!" Yuri struggled to get his arm free.

"And what?! Flirt with the pretty girls in the castle!" Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuri's arm.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuri shouted.

"Shut up, you wimp! You're not going anywhere, understand! We're going to-" Wolfram didn't continue when he looked at the table and saw the wimp's notebook, opened.

"Going to do what?" Yuri gave the blond a confused look.

Wolfram totally ignored him and slowly reached for the notebook, curiosity got the best of him. Yuri got more confused until he saw that his fiancé was reaching for his notebook. His eyes widened and he began to panic in his mind, he was about to snatch it away from the blond's hands when Wolfram quickly raised his hand with the double-black's notebook out of the owner's reach.

"Give it back Wolfram!" Yuri tried to reach his notebook which was easy since he was taller than the blond but... Wolfram was no fool, climbed up one of the chairs in the library so that Yuri cannot reach it.

Yuri climbed up one of the chairs but he fell and one of the shelves was knocked off and left him buried under the books.

"Ha ha, Yuri, you're such a wimp!"Wolfram said and began to laugh.

"I am not a wimp!"Yuri managed to argue.

Wolfram chuckled and began to search through the doodles, notes, ideas on the notebook but only one thing caught his attention. It was the secret that was found in the center of the notebook. Yuri was standing up while rubbing the back of his head and saw that Wolfram grew silent and was only staring at one page, he got curious and approached him.

"Wolf, what are you reading?" He tiptoed to see what the blond was reading.

Then he blushed instantly. He thought that no one can ever find that page, except for himself. But he was wrong, dead wrong, and now he was panicking like a wimp that he is.

"_Darn! He read it!"_He thought over and over again in his head.

Wolfram didn't what to do; he had mixed emotions of joy, sadness, anger and passion. He wanted to scold the wimp for not telling him about this but.... he decided to jump from the chair to give Yuri a big hug.

"You should've told me earlier, you know."He whispered to the double-black's ear.

Yuri was shocked by the way things turned out. He can't reply because Wolfram was hugging him so hard that he was suffocated. After a few minutes he released him and was content. Wolfram chuckled and said:

"I can't believe that you loved me ever since-"

He was cut-off by Yuri's kiss; it was sweet and a bit romantic.

"What was that for?" Wolfram asked, evilly.

Yuri gave him an evil smile and said:

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now."

After that, they continued on what they've started. 10 minutes later, Yuri asked something stupid that ruined it all.

"Where's Günter?"

Wolfram slapped his forehead and said:

"He's in Anissina's lab, making him charge huge batteries."

Wolfram sighed and walked out of the library.

"Wait, Wolfram, I have one last question to ask you." Yuri quickly ran beside him.

"_The wimp's probably going to ask me where Greta is... What a wimp." _Wolfram thought before he faced Yuri.

"What is it, Yuri?"

"Do you love me?" Yuri asked while blushing.

"Isn't that obvious, of course I do Yuri. I always did. " Wolfram smiled at him sweetly.

"That's good to hear...." Yuri sighed in relief.

They walked out of the library and off they go to the garden. There was silence between the two.

"So....do you have any plans tonight?" Yuri asked to break the awkward silence.

Wolfram looked at the person beside him.

"Now that I think about it.... I don't. Why, do have anything planned?" Wolfram replied with an answer.

"Well...I was hoping that we.....will go on a date together." Yuri blushed again.

A smile appeared on the blond's face.

"I would be happy to go on a date with you."

A smile appeared on Yuri's face also.

This is a start of a new beginning......

The End

* * *

A/N: Please R&R, I would be really happy if you did. And for those who are reading the story 'The Series of Unexpected Events', I think the next update will be in a very, very long time...


End file.
